The present disclosure relates to electrical power systems, and more particularly to an electrical power system for a hybrid or electric vehicle.
Hybrid vehicles incorporate a rechargeable battery that is used to power one or more traction drive motors to move the vehicle at low speeds. At higher speeds and/or during certain acceleration conditions, an additional “prime mover” internal combustion engine is used to move the vehicle. The battery of a hybrid typically charges from regenerative breaking, which uses vehicle kinetic energy to generate current for charging the battery.
Similarly, range-extended electric vehicles, which are run exclusively on battery power under certain conditions, may include a prime mover engine to charge the vehicle battery once its charge is depleted.
Hybrid and electric vehicles have required a dedicated boost converter to increase the vehicle battery voltage to power a pulse load.